ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The BRIDGE-C2 Center will be governed by a Steering Committee and managed by an Administrative Core that will coordinate, oversee, and evaluate all activities of the Center. The Administrative Core will serve as a hub that supports and ensures a tight connection between the BRIDGE-C2 Center's Research Program and the Implementation Laboratory. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to: (1) Oversee, manage, and support the operations of the BRIDGE-C2 Center, including serving as the coordination ?hub? to organize and track all BRIDGE-C2 Center activities and progress; (2) Develop structured programs and connections that will advance the field of implementation science including the establishment of a dedicated Investigator Development Unit to organize career development resources, mentoring, and connections to existing institutional and national programs for new and mid-level investigators; (3) Establish a Network Unit with the capacity for bidirectional knowledge sharing to synthesize and harmonize information sharing within and across the BRIDGE-C2 Center organizations and working to rapidly advance implementation science, learn from other members of the Implementation Science Centers for Cancer Control consortium, and widely disseminate the BRIDGE-C2 Center findings to the broader community; (4) Establish an Evaluation Unit to continuously assess the progress of the BRIDGE-C2 Center in meeting all of its goals and objectives and to regularly update Center leaders with feedback as to the designated evaluation team's findings.? The Administrative Core will house centralized logistics and operational resources to support all units across the BRIDGE-C2 Center and will include the three units outlined above (Aims 2, 3, 4). Specific priorities for these three units include: the Investigator Development Unit, supported by the overall Administrative Core team, will work closely with the Research Program to coordinate the process of developing, prioritizing, and selecting future pilot projects and will support the Scientific Mentorship Panel; the Network Unit will support engagement and communication internally across all BRIDGE-C2 Center units and will also be the hub for the Center's collaboration and connection with external entities; the Evaluation Unit will monitor and assess the impact of the BRIDGE-C2 Center's efforts broadly and will also highlighting progress in priority activities, such areas as training implementation scientists, enhancing analytical resources available to the Center's Implementation Laboratory, engaging relevant community-based and national stakeholders, advancing the implementation science field, and broadly disseminating findings. Our direct connection to hundreds of front-line primary care CHCs across multiple states, and our well-established and unique community-academic partnerships, position the BRIDGE-C2 Center for success in conducting relevant and impactful implementation research studies, implementing successful strategies rapidly, and sharing findings with diverse groups of stakeholders.